wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Saguaro
Saguaro is a female SandWing guard who seems to be interested in overthrowing Queen Thorn with Fierceteeth. She has a scar across her chest right above her heart, probably due to scarcely surviving an assassination attempt. She is apparently a schemer, and connected to "great secret plans". In Prisoners, she exchanged letters with Fierceteeth in the dungeon, who was trying to get Saguaro to help her overthrow Queen Glory, and let her and Strongwings out of prison. She supported Burn during the War of SandWing Succession. Biography Prisoners Saguaro was a major character in Prisoners. She was the SandWing guard Fierceteeth wrote notes to, trying to convince her to free her. Saguaro was most likely a spy of some sort for Vulture's Talons of Power, as it was stated in the books that Fierceteeth saw her drawing maps of the dungeon and doing more suspicious actions that she could tell the other guards about, such as talking to thin air, possibly giving reports to Vulture at scheduled times using the Obsidian Mirror, and her actions were different from the other guards. Saguaro refused to do anything with freeing Fierceteeth at first, but Fierceteeth later convinced her. At the end of Prisoners, Saguaro freed Fierceteeth and Strongwings, and they escaped into the desert. Talons of Power Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and a group of SandWings try to assassinate Queen Glory of the RainWings. Darkstalker, however, saves the queen and creates a prison for her to keep them in. Saguaro is most likely one of the SandWings that Darkstalker captured. Quotes "I have no interest in discussing anything with a NightWing prisoner. Whose idea was it to let you have paper and ink?" "Amusing assumptions. My queen believes you're going to be in here for a long, long time." "We are not friends. I don't know anything about you, other than what it says in your prisoner file. Fierceteeth: Traitor. Kidnapper. Ringleader of assassination plot. To be held indefinitely with fellow traitor Strongwings, on behalf of the NightWing queen.'' Oh, yes, certainly sounds like a dragon anyone can trust."'' "Alright, NightWing, here's a blank scroll. Go ahead and try to convince me that you're a dragon who even deserves to live, let alone one I should waste my time on. I do enjoy being amused." - Prisoners, page 8 "I see. Quite a tragic tale. What about your fellow prisoner? The accessory to your crimes? Is he a misunderstood hero as well? Is he neccessary to your ambitious plans, or do you intend to leave him here to dessiccate?" "You are a complicated dragon, NightWing. Suppose I could help you, as you presume. What is it, exactly, that you think you can do for me?" "Very well, you maddening NightWing. Your story has warmed my heart, or perhaps I just need you to go away and stop sliding incriminating notes under your door. So. Midnight tomorrow. Be ready." - Prisoners, page 32 Trivia *A saguaro is a giant cactus that can grow to 66 feet (20 meters) in height and whose branches are shaped like candle holders. It is native to Mexico and the southwestern US. Its reddish-purple fruit can be used for food and drink. *Fierceteeth remarked that Saguaro would stand in dark corners and whisper to someone who wasn't physically there, much like Ex-Princess Onyx did with Vulture and the Obsidian Mirror. *Saguaro never physically appears in Prisoners, but probably appeared in Talons of Power. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Saguaro.png Saguaro.jpeg |By BoneTheSandwing Sandwingcolored.png|SandWing line art by Joy Ang Undescribedcolorhappy.png|By Heron Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 Saguaro1.jpg|An actual saguaro cactus Saguaro.jpg|Template version Saguaro 3321312.png|Saguaro by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Saguaro-719305253 Saguaro_ref .png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Guards Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate